Nathan Princeton
Nathan Princeton is known as the Legend of Hades, he is the last remaining son of Hades, and due to unknown reasons Hades can not have any more children. Nathan has only been at Camp Half-Blood a couple of times, and isn't one to actually enjoy a life of being a demigod. Personality Nathan is shown to be very cunning when it comes to escape. He very aware of his flaws and also knows that all demigods are destined to face the one thing they cannot beat. He isn't very close with others, and also isn't shown to have friends in the beginning of his demigod life. He eventually learns how to love and care for friends. He is also very aware of the past and even the children before him, unlike most demigods. He also is very generous when it comes to praising his demigod brothers. He even called Nico di Angelo a Genius and also mentioned that Nico's real name is Nicolas, although this is unknow, it could be proven true since, Nico can be a nickname for a Nicolas. Fatal Flaw Nathan at first is shown to be very distant from others, this could cause him to potentially die a terrible death. This is because those who don't acknowledge their weaknesses can die. Although he eventually becomes more willing to have others help him throughout his problems. Appearance Nathan Princeton, is shown to be very handsome. He is muscularly fit, although more slim and slender. He has long black hair that can at times get in his field of vision and is also known to have brown eyes. He is often spoting a black jacket if not he is in someway tide to dark clothing. He is rarely shown to have light colored clothes. When he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood it is unknown if people think he is good lucking, although he does feel abit awkward with all the attention for total strangers. The Legend of Hades He is know by this title. It is shown to mean many things, although this could be directly stated to the fact that he is the last child of Hades, due to unknown reasons. Persephone also knows about this, and comments that he will one day become the Legend of Hades, but before completing her comment decides to let fate take it's course. All the gods, state different opinons on this title, although Nathan has actually taken pride in it meaning that he is the last of the Children Hades can have. Powers Nathan is unlike most demigods. He has shown to not have any disabilities when it comes to human abilities. His demigod abilities have just bloomed though. *Umbrakinesis: He is uncertain on how he is capable of doing this, but he did preform this feature once throughout Nathan Princeton: The Furies of Vengence, he later becomes more capable of using this ability quickly. **Shadow travel, Unlike the previous children, he is a master of this and never tires using this ability. *Swordsmenship: Although he hasn't had much of formal training, he can fight monsters with swords. *Life Aura: He can see people's lives and knows when a soul is being judged in the underworld. *Death Sense: He can sense when a person dies. *Necromancy: He can summon the dead, and subjugate ghost and even communicate with the dead. He also knows how to silence the dead with just a gesture. *Mystokinesis (Limited): He knows how to use magic in some kind of way, Weapons Orion Orion is actually known as two duo blades. They both resemble the style of Kratos's Blades of Exile. They also are shown to have the same form and equips. It's unknown how they came to him, but he was capable of summoning them soon after he was claimed as a demigod son of Hades, most likely Hades gave them to him in order to defeat the Minotaur. Stygian Iron Sword This sword is shown to be just like the one that Nico used to have. It is often discribed to have a skull at it's hilt and is often used to slice through monsters. He often is shown to use this one after his fight with the fates. This is due to him being cautious with Orion, which in fact is the Blades of Exile. Magical Items or Pets Scuria Scruria is a hell hound that Nathan met between Nathan Princeton: The Furies of Vengence and Nathan Princeton: The Sisters of Fate. It's unknown how he met the hell hound, but the two are shown to be on good terms. The Steeds of Hades They have a master student relationship, with the Steeds being the master and Nathan being the student. It's unknown why The Steeds are very hostile and unwilling to help Nathan, but he does state that the steeds are kinder to Hades, probably out of fear. Persephone's Seeds A gift to him from her. She gave him the seeds in order to help him if he were ever in any situation where his life was being drained from him. He could eat on and die for one day not consuming any oxygen. Persephone is also shown to be more caring towards him than Nico, who also has been shown to use these seeds. The Crown of the Fates This allows him to slow down time, for a substantial amount of time. It's unknown if he ever used this, but after the fight with the fates, he loses it for unknown reasons. He also mentions that he hopes he got rid of it for good, because that power is something that should never exist. Trivia *He is one of the three children to oppose Chaos. **The others are Crystal and Conner, being a daughter of Poseidon and son of Zeus respectfully. *Nathan is one of the smartest children of Hades, the others being Nico and Hazel (child of Pluto). *Nathan actually knew about the Greek gods, and had also known that in myth Hades had no kids, he was amazed to find out that he was a child of Hades. *Nathan did at one point in time, fall in love with a girl, although she died, due to the fates. *Most of his past is unclear, although he never mentions his mother, he does acknowledge her last name is indeed Princeton. *The character's name is also inspired from a friend of mine. As both of them have the same name. *He is credited with killing the Furies, defeating the Fates, and meeting Chaos (Male Form). He is also shown to be 21 in The Chaos Diaries although in his other stories he is 16 or 19, due to him being either a starting demigod or recalling an event of his life. **He also has drank liquor at time, due to life as a demigod being a hard one. He didn't attempt prior due to his fear od dying by Dionysus's hands. *He also credited himself with flirting with both Persephone, his step mother and Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty and Love, this only ended up with Persephone kindly rejecting him and Aphrodite giving him a kiss along with Ares and him having a fight. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hades